S4dnessR3igns
Warning: This is not real, (unless you're talking about the people) and probably not even scary. Sorry if you were looking for a thrill. The Beginning I logged on to Roblox that day and browsed through the popular games. I looked scrolled down for a few minutes and finally decided on playing Extreme Hide and Seek. As I joined the game, I noticed something off about the game today... Everyone was blocky and black and wore the smile that you use when you first join Roblox. I thought nothing about that, thinking it was just a bug. Looked through the players. A girl named IceCube312, a boy named TheDarkLord2979, a guy named S4dnessR3igns, and me. (xxTheStarThiefxx) At first, I played, and nothing was wrong. All was fine until S4dnessR3igns was IT. He seemed to be glitching a lot. I hid inside a potted plant and watched the IT. He wasn't moving much. "Easy win!" I thought. Until I saw him on the other side of the map. I rubbed my eyes a bit. I saw it again. I kept on looking at S4dnessR3igns until there were 4 of them. The real S4dnessR3igns stayed in position as the rest of the clones found us. The screen flashed black. A smile repeatedly strobed on the screen. Suddenly, it turned into a frown. Its eyes started bleeding, and we were teleported into a different game. We were stuck in a small glass box. Outside the black box stood S4dnessR3igns. He told us to leave quickly. The other boy that was stuck with us was a pansy. He left as quick as you could say "Cheese". I left soon after. I shut down my computer and decided not to think about it for the rest of the day. THE NEXT DAY I thought I was safe, I thought I was SAFE! S4dnessR3igns had found me again. He kept on messaging me. He said something about an urgent message. Some twisted part of me wanted to listen to what he had to say. So I followed that twisted part and asked him what it was. He said that my friend was in danger of getting hacked. He said that he was probably already too late. I followed my friend in game. Her avatar changed a lot. It used to be a violet ponytail, a white shirt, and blue jeans. It was now just a black jumbled mess. She was saying random words too. I decided not to talk to her after that. 5 DAYS LATER S4dnessR3igns messaged me. He told me his password, and that he wanted to delete his own account. I asked him why he couldn't do that himself, and he answered with a vague answer. I took a pic before I deleted his account. I was talking to him in April of last year (2018). His account was made just a few days before March. 23rd, 2019. I was really puzzled. He told me not to tell a soul, or else his boss would get really mad at him. I am telling you this story now because I think you need to know the truth. I hope you don't get yourself into this mess that people have made. Everyone, please stay safe. To Be Continued... So? Ya like it? It's my first creepypasta! Please review and rate this in the comments! Category:Marked for Review